This invention relates to a process for dehydrogenating light paraffins. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of a promoted zinc aluminate catalyst in a dehydrogenation process.
It is known to dehydrogenate light aliphatic hydrocarbons in the presence of catalysts which compromise a Group II metal aluminate, a Group IVA metal oxide and a Group VIII metal. However, there is an ever present need to improve conversion and selectivity to desired products in dehydrogenation processes. The process of this invention is directed to attaining these improvements.